RWBY: Dark Shadows and Bright Lights
by Guardian of Light 987
Summary: Dark tidings are upon the realm of Remnant. The Grimm are stirring in greater numbers, and dark forces strive for power, letting nothing stand in their way. Can team RWBY and with the help of their new friends from Team WOLF and old friends alike hope to stop these evil forces at play? Or will all succumb to the darkness? (Starting from alternate setting during Volume 1)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, locations, or objects within it. All I own are my own OC's and own custom locations.**

 _17 years before the start of Rwby, the fledgling kingdom of Krieger, north of Vacuo, is gripped by internal strife. The Great War of Reunification, fought during Remnants Great War, unified the barbarian clans and smaller tribes under Clan Krieger, forming the kingdom of Krieger. Yet even nearly 70 years after its conclusion, there is still unrest. The sons of Drakken, a terrorist group formed after Krieger's conquest and named after a famous barbarian leader, seek to cause chaos. The creatures of Grimm still stalk the land, and in ever increasing numbers. No one is secure, no one is safe. And here is where our story begins._

 **The Alpha**

" _No…"_

From a glance, the lodge seemed relatively undamaged, but that was set off by the scores of decaying grim outside. Why did this have to happen after the most of the guard had left?

He had to check inside, his battle brothers could still be alive, as well as the king's son… The boy wasn't even a year old…

Gripping his glaive even tighter, he moved forward slowly, trudging through the light layer of snow towards the lodge. The door had been torn clean off of its hinges, thanks to the Beowolves strewn outside. Almost immediately as he entered the lodge, his eyes were drawn to a figure in ornate gold plate armour, just like his own, a fellow Sentinel. He ran to his fallen brother and checked for a pulse. There was none. He cursed himself that he wasn't here when his brothers needed him, but this was the fate of the Sentinel Guard. To die in the royal's defence.

He remembered however that there were two of his brothers on guard. Where was the other?

All of a sudden he heard a low growling. Turning his head, he saw that one of the Beowolves was still alive, barely. A large glaive was pinning its chest to the floor, his dead brother's weapon. He swiftly stepped to the side of the growling Grimm, and with a single downward stroke separated its head from its shoulders, putting the creature out of its misery. Not that it deserved it.

Suddenly, he heard a noise, coming from the upper floor. More Grimm perhaps? The creatures would pay for the death of his brother.

He advanced up the stairs carefully. Every step he took seemed to echo like a bombshell, and he expected every moment that a Beowolf would leap out at him. Reaching the top of the stairs, his eyes caught the broken wooden door, and the dead Sentinel beside it. He knew this brother was definitely dead, Grimm don't bleed, and a pool of red blood surrounded his corpse, as well as the decaying bodies of over 20 Beowolves and 3 Ursas. At least had died honourably and with an impressive kill count.

He heard that noise again. It was definitely coming from that room. It almost sounded like… crying? The Prince!

He busted his way through the doorway, his glaive switching to its gun form. He prepared to blast away any grim in his path, but he saw the first good news in this mass grave.

In the middle of a circle of dead grim lay the little prince, squalling on the floor. He gently walked towards the bawling babe, nestling him in his armoured arms. Finally, the little prince stopped crying and just looked at him with his violet eyes. At least his brothers had not died in vain, the prince was safe. There was just one thing that was bugging him though.

If both his brothers were dead, then what killed these Grimm?

 _17 years later… The Elder forest: Southern Krieger_

"Hey! Get those things moving will you! I want to be out of this place ASAP! Move your sorry butts!"

 _"Jackpot."_

In the clearing in the woods below, scores of armed men, rushed around, most carrying heavy crates into a small fleet of trucks, White fang members.

That wasn't the interesting thing though. The Kriegan military had known for a while that the White Fang used the southern tip of the kingdom as a meeting spot for their big deals. It was perfect for them; sparsely populated and plenty of tree cover from the miles of forest that spanned as far as the eye could see. Plus, it was out of the territory of the 'established' kingdoms, meaning the White Fang couldn't be targeted by Atlas special operatives, on the risk of causing an international incident. The Kriegans had of course tried to catch them red handed, but the White fang were very adept at hiding themselves.

What was interesting was the big guy bellowing the orders: Big figure, giant hammer, long black ponytail and scar over the left eye. Adrian Shade, a known higher up in the Sons of Drakkken. Now that was new, intelligence had no idea that the White fang and the Sons of Drakken were friendly, let alone trading with each other. Luckily, their little party was about to be crashed.

Up in the trees above the clearing, one could just make out a small pair of binoculars. Holding those binoculars, was a young man. Stark white hair, wet with perspiration, plastered his brow. His eyes, a very dark purple, peered through the binoculars. He wore a set of green camouflaged gear consisting of a large coat and trousers that blended in with the trees around him. His heavy black boots were the only exception, as was the large scabbard belted to his hip.

He suddenly put the binoculars into a pocket inside his coat, and placed two fingers of his right hand to his ear, where a small black earpiece sat.

"Falca, can you see all this from up there?" The boy whispered.

"Are you kidding me? A pack of Goliath's couldn't present a bigger target if they tried." A female voice replied.

The boy chuckled to himself. Falca always managed to keep optimistic. At least he knew that she would keep him covered. He looked up to the sky, and sure enough he could just about make out a small black dot whizzing around.

Now he just had to check the rest of the team. "Lorin, are you still there?" he spoke on the radio.

"Reading you loud and clear. I'm ready to practice my dentistry skills on these White Fang grunts." A deep male voice replied. That was Lorin for you, always ready to crack a joke, plus a couple of heads. Last but not least:

"Olive, are you ready?"

"I'm in position. Ready on your signal." A female voice whispered faintly.

Olive, always the quiet one . Not that he wanted her to be loud, not here at least. Now the boy prepared himself. What he was about to do was probably stupid, and would get himself killed rather quickly, but it would get their attention.

Breathing deeply, he took one step off of the tree, and fell downwards to the ground, hitting the soft dirt in a graceful roll. Standing up, he saw that all of the White fang were in front of him, as expected. But somehow, they hadn't even noticed him yet. Wow these guys needed glasses.

"Why hello there!" He called out.

Several of the white fang looked in his direction, some held their gaze in surprise, whilst others dropped whatever they were holding and drew their weapons. Within a few seconds, they formed a firing line right in front of him, but the boy held his ground, with a grin on his face.

A large pair of hands gently pushed two of the White fang to the side, and the big figure of Adrian Shade became visible. He looked like his birthday had just come early.

"Well, well, well. Wulfric Jaeger. I must say that I'm surprised to see you here your _majesty_." He spoke, even giving a mock bow.

Wulfric continued to smile. "Well you know I was just in the neighbourhood. Saw you guys were having a little meet and greet here, and I decided I may have to drop by."

Adrian chuckled. "Well I'm sure that we can all thank you for spending some of your very precious time to come and visit us when we're all on our way. Now why don't you drop your weapon son, and you won't be harmed… permanently."

Wulfric moved his right hand over his chest to grip the hilt of his blade. "Oh, you… you actually think you can beat me don't you? Well I'm sorry to say guys, you can't. All I have to do is snap my fingers, and you'll be blown away."

Wulfric then snapped his fingers on his left hand. Several of the White Fang recoiled, and looked around, expecting something to happen. Nothing did.

Wulfric laughed nervously. "Hold up guys. I said; You'll be blown away!"

He snapped his fingers again, but still nothing happened.

"Goodness gracious, I said-"

A large _bang_ echoed out, and less than a second later, three of the White Fang fell over backwards, causing the rest to turn wildly in panic.

"Thank you!" Wulfric shouted out, before he ran at the White Fang, unsheathing his longsword and gripping it with both hands. Before the first grunt turned around, a large sideward slash sent him flying into a nearby tree. One grunt, who had managed to draw a sword, swung at him wildly. Wulfric easily deflected the blows, wielding the long sword as easily as one might wield a stick. Seeing an opening, he swung his sword low and knocked the grunt off of her feet, and disabled her with a swift kick to the stomach.

Clear of any immediate danger, Wulfric now saw that his plan had worked almost exactly how he had planned it. The remaining white fang were now at the other edge of the clearing. Exchanging fire with some other force. That would be the army squad. A second later a small explosion, a grenade most likely, sent some grunts flying skyward. Sure enough, out of the smoke and dust, a few soldiers in black combat gear and metal plates came striding forwards, rounds blasting out of their assault rifles.

Wulfric saw another three White Fang grunts fall over groaning after another _bang_ echoed out. That meant that Falca was doing her job well, those new shrapnel rounds of hers doing wonders. He'd have to ask her how many grunts she'd taken down with them after the fight was done.

Wulfric then saw a group of White Fang, three or so, break off from the main group, to try and flank right around the assailing soldiers. His attention was distracted by a White Fang grunt, a big bull Faunus wielding a hammer, running towards him and bellowing wildly. As he swung his hammer downwards, Wulfric simply stepped to the side, and disabled the grunt with a massive blow to the back of the head with his longsword. Now turning his attention back to those three flanking grunts, but was slightly surprised to see them all lying on the ground, each partly covered in a white sticky material. Olive's work no doubt. Wulfric could now see the small girl, jumping and running in amongst the main group of White Fang, shooting white globules of silk out of her two small crossbows one second, cutting them to size with her two big spiked chakrams the next.

It wasn't hard however to see Lorin, well hear him. He was busy blasting away at the White Fang with sonic blasts from that big electric guitar of his, and if they got too close, the big guy would simply change it into its axe mode, and knock them flying. He actually demonstrated that now, swinging and catching a huge White Fang grunt straight in the chest, and shouting "And it's a home run!" while the grunt flew straight into a nearby tree.

After another minute of intense fighting, all that was left of the once large enemy force that was Adrian Shade himself. He had just been barking orders this whole time, and was now surrounded. Wulfric didn't know why the guy hadn't fought at all, apparently he was supposed to be pretty deadly with that hammer of his. But none of that mattered now, he was surrounded by soldiers and by his own team. He wouldn't stand a chance.

"Give it up Shade, there's no way you're going to get out of this, so why don't you put your weapon down, and surrender!" Ordered one of the soldiers, their leader, Captain Blake Maurice.

Shade just grinned wickedly at the Captain's demands. "Well I'm sorry to say soldier, but I can't do that. I've got a date with a gorgeous girl, and I'll be damned if I let you idiots make me late. So long!"

Before anyone could react, he quickly reached into his coat, and produced from it a small circular object, on which he then pulled a pin from.

"Grenade!" one of the soldiers screamed, before a large _bang_ went off. Wulfric was suddenly blinded, and groaned as is eyes only saw white, and a loud ringing in his ears blocked out any other noise.

Eventually, his vision started to clear, and as it did, Wulfric's vision started to clear, and he saw the figure of Captain Maurice standing over him. "Your majesty, are you okay." He asked concerned.

Wulfric waved him off as he got to his feet. "I'm fine captain, what about Shade?"

Maurice shook his head "He's gone your majesty, I recovered in time to see him disappearing into the woods. Falca took a shot at him, but she missed, and by then he was too deep in the undergrowth."

At that moment Falca dropped from above and landed heavily on the ground, her spring loaded boots stopping her from taking any damage. Two large glider wings automatically into a backpack. She didn't look happy.

"Hey! That blast was so big it even got me from up there. There was no way I could hit him then!" She sad rather defensively.

"It's okay Falca, I'm not blaming you. Now what have we got here squad!" Captain Maurice bellowed to his squad, who were busy checking the trucks.

"I've got weapons!"

"I've got combat armour!"

"I've got Lershy bars!" At that last soldiers call out everyone mumbled. They were all hungry, and no one had had any sort of confectionaries for days.

"Okay, okay, I think we've all deserved one each. But I want all these grunts tied up and everything catalogued first, is that understood?" Maurice ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" The rest of the soldiers answered with newfound vigour, at the promise of some coveted Lershy bars.

Lorin however, simply stood still. Wulfric was about to ask him why when the boy waved his hand at him and said: "Listen. Can you hear that?"

Wulfric listened, and in the distance he could hear a low humming. It sounded like…

"Whirly bird incoming!" Lorin answered for him as they and the rest of the team hit the floor. A few seconds later, a chunky dark shape flew over the clearing. It was a helicopter alright, but whose?

"It's alright people, it's one of ours!" Captain Maurice cried out as everyone relaxed.

No sooner had they all started to get up that the helicopter, which Wulfric could now see was a H5 Dragonfly, the Kriegan military's dual role attack and transport helicopter, hover over the clearing with its two large blades shaking the trees either side of the craft as it descended. Just before it touched down completely. One of the side doors slid open, to reveal a figure who caught everyone off guard.

"Squad attention!" Captain Maurice bellowed as he and his squad stood to attention and saluted.

The figure in question was General Montgomery, one of the most respected higher ups in the Kriegan military, his glinting gold medals and officers uniform easily distinguishing him. The short old man strode underneath the spinning blades of the chopper, with two soldiers flanking him. With an easy-going smile gracing his face underneath his large grey moustache, he said "At ease folks."

"I can already see that you boys and girls have done a good job, well done all of you for crashing their little meeting. But I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that you've got some well-deserved backup on the way as well." The general announced.

As the general noticed Wulfric and his team, he strode over to them and gave the prince a hand to shake. "Evening your majesty. You've done some fine work here, I'm sure your father would be proud."

Wulfric shook the General's hand firmly. "Thank you General. But may I ask why you're here? It seems a bit excessive for command to send a general just to oversee some reinforcements." He questioned.

Montgomery nodded. "That it would son. I've been sent to assume direct command of this operation. Now before you ask why, I'd like to give you all these."

Reaching into the pocket of his coat, Montgomery gave four letters to each member of his team. He could see that they had all been opened.

"Now I hope you'll forgive me for being a bit rude, but I took a little peek at those on the way here. And I think you'll be delighted at what they say. Remember those exams you took earlier in the year? You all passed with flying colours! Looks like you folks' will be heading to Beacon academy in Vale."

 **Thanks a lot for reading guys. Now I don't know when the next part will be up, so please forgive me. Anyways, I hope you all have a very merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, locations, or objects within it. All I own are my own OC's and own custom locations.**

 **Chapter 2: Catching fire**

 _Tick tock, tick tock._

Most people found the gears of his office annoying, with their endless cycle of ticking. But to Ozpin the sound was calming, and helped him to think clearer. And he would need it, now that the new school year would begin tomorrow. Usually, the first look he would get at the new students would be when he first addressed them when they arrived, but this was a different case.

The four students that Leonidas had asked him to teach had arrived around an hour ago, by those old helicopters that the Kriegans still used no less, and he had insisted on seeing them one by one. Now he had seen all of them but one, Leonidas' son: Wulfric.

Sure enough, just after he finished his evening coffee, the lift to his office opened slowly, and the boy emerged. He wore a brown leather jacket, and dark blue jeans. He was fairly tall too around six feet, and with an air of complete confidence. Not at all what his father had looked like at the same age. However, he had dark purple eyes…

"Professor Ozpin. Nice to finally meet you sir, I'm… Well I'm sure that you already know that don't you?" Wulfric said with a grin.

Ozpin smiled at that. "Indeed. Please sit prince Jaeger."

As Wulfric took a seat, he scratched the back of his head. "Umm, sir? Do you mind- "

"If I don't refer to you by your title? That's fine, at least you have something in common with your father." Ozpin finished for him.

Wulfric tilted his head slightly, looking confused. "Excuse me?"

"I assumed that when your father asked me to let you and your friends take the tests to qualify to come to Beacon, that you would be very similar. However, to my surprise, you are, at the moment at least, the very opposite of him when we first met."

Wulfric seemed surprised. "So what you're saying. Is that _Leonidas_ Jaeger, the white lion, when you first met him was small, wimpy, and shy at a guess?"

"That's correct."

Wulfric laughed out loud. "So that's why he never showed me any of his earlier pictures with you! Oh I am going to rip into him about this when I next see him."

Ozpin couldn't help himself but chuckle slightly at that comment. Then he brought out three large folders from his desk, and placed them on top, in front of Wulfric. "Now I hope that you'll indulge a request of mine. These are the credentials I have for your three friend. What I want you to do is to tell me about them.

"Uh, wouldn't you have all the information about them in here sir? Or if not, surely you learned about it when they all came in here and spoke to you." Wulfric asked.

"I may have all this information, and they may have all told me about themselves, but I'd like your view on them. From what I have gathered, they all think of you as their leader, and I like to see a leader's relationship with his or her teammates." Ozpin answered.

Wulfric still didn't quite get what Ozpin wanted exactly, but he opened the first folder. On the first page, he saw an image of a big guy, with a mane of messy dark brown hair, light brown eyes and a lopsided grin: Lorin Holzfäller.

"Lorin, Lorin… Well sir, the first thing you need to know is that the big guy is probably the most relaxed guy you'll ever meet. He never seems to take anything seriously and makes a sarcastic or funny comment wherever he can. He's stubborn, thinks he can take on anyone and anything… But he's steadfast, loyal, brave, and my best friend." Wulfric finished.

As he turned over the page into the next folder, he was confronted with the picture of a very small girl, with very long and very dark green hair with a contrasting red bow tied in the back of it, large eyes that even in a still picture like this seemed to shift colour from dazzling blue to bright green to striking red. From her facial expression, she wasn't too comfortable when the picture was being taken.

"Olive Webster. She's the quietest out of all of us, but without a doubt the smartest and I mean smart. She's read nearly every book that I can think of and I love to read myself, but I know her favourite is fiction. She may be uncomfortable in large crowds, but once she's fighting, she can read you like a book yourself. Hmm… hey sir, it doesn't say here, but are you aware that she's a- "

"Faunus? Yes, I was quite surprised myself actually when she told me, and I'm not normally surprised. We keep that sort of information strictly confidential, so she has the choice of telling anybody if she so wishes knowing that we won't reveal it for her." Ozpin once again finished his sentence for him.

Wulfric nodded, and opened the last folder. This time, the picture within showed a tall girl with a very tanned pale brown complexion, piercing gold eyes, short navy blue hair tied back into a ponytail, and a stoic look.

"Falca Kiera. She's calm and collected most of the time, except when she misses. Then boy oh boy she gets flustered. She can see incredibly with those eyes of hers, kind of like a, heh, falcon I suppose, and if she wants to, you won't hear her coming. I can always count on her to be cool in… _almost,_ any situation."

Ozpin nodded. "Well I certainly can see the bond that you all share, and based on the records I have of you, you all work exceptionally well together. But I must warn you that just because you all have experience working together, does not mean that you will be assigned to the same team. You must learn at beacon to work with your fellow huntsmen and huntresses as a team, and not just your friends. Is that clear?"

Wulfric opened his mouth, and looked like he was about to say something, but instead he closed it, and said sullenly. "Yes professor…"

Ozpin smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much about it Wulfric; you'll probably show yourself off with them so well that it would be detrimental to separate you. Now if you'll excuse me, it's late and I have a lot of preparation to do for tomorrow morning. I've had a room prepared for all of you. If you ever need to talk, my door is open."

"Thanks' professor, I'll see you tomorrow." Wulfric put simply as he walked out of the chair, and towards the elevator.

As soon as he was gone, Ozpin grinned to himself. He had no intention to break apart the well-oiled machine that Wulfric had already turned he and his friends into. It did well however to keep him on his toes, often that was the difference between life and death in the field. Still, he would have to keep a close eye on that one…

Almost as soon as he exited the elevator, Wulfric was confronted with the rest of his friends. Lorin in that big brown trench coat of his over a checked shirt, with grey jeans and big brown boots. Olive with her silver and blue dress, blue heels and her black jacket. Falca wore on her brown leather armour, with simple black gear underneath.

Lorin spoke first. "So what did the professor have to say Wulf?" He asked.

Wulfric shrugged "Not much. Just some stuff about my dad, and how I am so unlike him." He said in a droning tone.

"Aww come on, Ozpin and him were in the same team Wulfric, you had to have known he was going to make some kind of comparison." Falca said.

"Yeah I suppose…. I just wish everyone would stop comparing me to dad though, it really gets annoying after a while… Anyways, have you guys seen where we're staying yet?" Wulfric asked.

Olive perked up. "Yep, we went ahead and took a look around whilst you were in there with the professor, it is a little empty though. It's not far, come on."

True to Olive's word, the dormitories were only a few minutes' walk from Ozpin's office. And again true to her word, the place was empty. Only four barely beds and a single desk were inside. That'd have to change.

"Well, looks like we have a lot of decorating to do gang, let's get to it." Wulfric said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

He saw that his suitcase and his brief case were already stacked alongside the others. He was just about to open his suitcase when Lorin said: "Aww nuts…"

"You forgot something again didn't you?" Olive sighed.

"That jar of fire dust that I needed… Hey Wulf, I need my guitar tuned by tomorrow. Can you pop into town and get some? Pretty please?" Lorin even got on his hands and knees, to mock beg.

"Alright, alright, I'll go and quickly get some, if there's a shop even open this late. Just behave yourself and don't touch my case whilst I'm gone or I swear Lorin…"

"Yes mom." Lorin droned which even made Wulfric chuckle as he headed out.

Wulfric took the elevator down to the ground floor and headed back out of the main building. He took a glance at that masterfully made statue before heading to the parking bay.

Since there were no students here, the parking bay was next to empty, and it was pretty easy to spot his bike. The pure black 75 Davona phoenix was an older model of bike, one that Wulfric treasured due its rarity, and its engine which could more than keep up with the newer models. Slipping on his helmet, he put his keys in the ignition and heard the engine roar to life. She purred just as well as she did the last time he took her out for a spin, which was quite a while ago. Hopefully she would still run as smoothly. Kicking off, he pulled on the throttle and sped towards the city.

It didn't take Wulfric too long to reach the city, the phoenix handled as good as he did when he rode her 2 months ago. The problem was finding a store that was open. All the big stores were closed for the evening, and he couldn't find a single one that was open this late. He took the time to look around the city of Vale. It was bigger that the city of Krieger. Sure it wasn't nearly as naturally beautiful, but the still busy even at this time, and the bright lights in the centre of town gave it a different kind of allure, and he liked it.

Eventually Wulfric found a store that seemed open for business: ' _From Dust Till Dawn'_. The lights inside were on at least. Parking his bike just up the road, he removed his helmet and let the purring engine rest. As he walked closer, he could see that the store was definitely open, and as he walked through the door, there was a balding older man with grey hair sitting at the counter. As he looked around, Wulfric could see that the store was well stocked with all kinds of dust. He should have no trouble finding what he needed.

"Good evening sir. Is there something you're looking for?" The old guy asked.

Wulfric nodded. "I'm just looking for a small jar of fire dust."

The old guy reached under his counter and produced a small black capsule which he handed to Wulfric, "It's the middle tube."

"Thanks." Wulfric replied. He saw the tube easily enough; it was the only one with red dust in it. He simply inserted the top of the cylinder into the tube, and it slowly started to fill with dust. It was kind of funny actually. They used these same tubes back home in sweet stores to dispense those sugary sweets that his sister loved, now they were dispensing a very dangerous and flammable substance.

Once the cylinder was full, he handed the old man his credit card. He didn't worry about the cost, because that card probably had enough on it to purchase half of this stores contents.

The old man handed the card back to him and said "Thank your sir, and have a pleasant evening."

Wulfric was about to leave, when he remembered something. "Oh, do you happen to have the newest issue of Mega weapons catalogue?"

The old man rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Hmm… I'm not so sure myself actually. You're more than welcome to look in the back though. If I have it, it'll be there."

Wulfric nodded, and walked over to the nearest magazine stand. He trawled through travel brochures and newspapers until he got to the section he wanted, the weapons catalogues.

But as he looked through, he saw an empty space where the issue he wanted, number 56, was missing. It was then that he heard the low sound of a tune playing. Turning around, he saw a young girl in a red cloak near the stand on the opposite side of the store. She had a set of headphones that were making the sound. He could see in her hands she was looking at something, the exact catalogue he wanted.

He was about to ask her if he could just flick through to find the one item he needed, when he became aware of a commotion at the front of the store.

"Calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the dust."

" _Nuts."_

Trust his luck to be caught in a store getting robbed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw at least four guys in black suits taking dust, and a guy with ginger hair holding a cane, probably their leader.

Wulfric had been caught in a robbery before. Needless to say, it hadn't gone well, for the robbers at least. He just hoped he could pull this off without getting anyone hurt.

"Hey you! Hands in the air!"

Wulfric knew the thug was talking to him, but creeps like these never think the situation through when they think they are in control. He just had to wait for the right moment.

"Hey I said hands in the air!"

Now Wulfric turned around, and saw the angry crook swaggering towards him, a red sword in his right hand.

"Keep your hands in the air kid, and you won't get hurt." The grunt growled at him.

"Is this a robbery?" Wulfric said innocently.

"Yes! So show me those hands!"

That was all Wulfric needed to hear as a sly grin crept onto his face.

The next think the goons new, one of them was sent flying, screaming like a little girl and smashing through the window. Another ran to the back of the store, but was confronted with a charging Wulfric who tackled him through the smashed window.

The grunt slowly came to his feet, shaking his head to clear his dizziness. He saw in front of him Wulfric, who lifted a hand and motioned with a finger, taunting him.

His face contorted with anger, the grunt drew his sword and charged towards him, waving it wildly.

" _What an idiot."_ Wulfric thought as he simply stood and watched. As the grunt neared him, Wulfric pressed a button on the scabbard on his hip, shooting his sword high into the air. Just before the grunts blade bit into him, he leaped into the air over the grunts' head. Grabbing his sword and twisting in mid-air, he slashed his sword across the grunts back, and landed perfectly on his own back, facing away as he heard the grunt collapse from the strike behind him. A perfect example of his corkscrew Immelmann if he did say so himself.

The whole group of crooks now rushed outside looking surprised to say the least, that someone had interrupted their easy pickings. The guy with the ginger hair stepped out too, he looked bored strangely, as if this whole affair were a part of his plan that he didn't want to deal with.

"Hey I know they say that there's no honour amongst thieves, but can't you guys at least respect the elderly?" Wulfric taunted.

The ginger guy smirked, probably imagining the beating that his goons were going to give to this thorn in his plans.

"Interesting… Get him."

As one the goons all rushed forwards, but Wulfric didn't give them a chance to come to him. He quickly rushed forward, dodging from side to side to avoid the automatic fire from one goon who had managed to bring up a submachine gun. Bringing his full weight to bear, he caught the goon in the stomach with a two handed blow from his sword and sending the guy flying into a nearby lamppost.

He flipped his sword to block an attack from a guy who had swung at him from behind. Aiming the sword for a low swing, he tripped the guy up, and then hit him in mid-air with a crushing overhead blow.

He had just finished off another grunt when a red blur took out another guy in front of him. To his complete and utter surprise, it was the young girl from the store. She was moving like a blur, wielding a massive scythe that was bigger than she was. This evening was getting stranger by the minute.

He had no time to dwell on it though, as the last grunt bravely but foolishly charged right into the path of an upward sword strike that knocked him out cold.

He and the girl finished their respective opponents of at around the same time. As she lowered her massive scythe, she looked up at him and simply said "Sup."

The sheer simplicity and audacity of it forced Wulfric to grin. He then caught sight of the ginger man walking towards them, a look of content on his face as he took in his beaten goons.

"Worth every penny… Well kids I'm sure we've all had a fun time, but the party's over."

He then raised his cane, and the bottom of which flipped upward into a sight. Wulfric quickly dived to the side as the cane fired a screeching bolt of light that exploded in the place he had just been a mere second before.

As he quickly got to his feet, he saw the ginger guy making a run for it on a nearby roof.

"Hey, we need to- "He started to say, but the girl rushed past him in pursuit. "-go after him… sigh…"

Wulfric saw the old guy from the store finally step foot outside, watching the scene unfold.

"Hey, will you be okay if I go after him?" He asked. As the old guy nodded, Wulfric rushed off in pursuit.

He climbed up to the roof just in time to witness the ginger guy step into the back of a VTOL that had appeared out of nowhere. As he ran to a range where he could open fire he heard the ginger guy yell: "End of the line Red!"

A dust crystal landed at the girl's feet just as Wulfric neared her. As the ginger guy fired another bolt of light from his cane, and Wulfric knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge the insuring blast.

" _Damn, this is gonna hurt."_

He felt the explosion, but wasn't sent flying to his confusion. When the dust cleared, he could see why. A blond woman stood in front of him and the girl, in front of her was a spinning halo of purple light. She held something akin to a riding crop in her right hand, which Wulfric guessed she was using to channel the lights, a semblance perhaps?

The woman then swung her crop in an arc and beams of the same purple light shot out and hit the VTOL, momentarily making the craft shake. Wulfric saw the ginger guy stumble into the cockpit of the craft. Now a woman in a short red dress stepped to the side of the craft. He couldn't make out her face, but she didn't seem to have any weapons.

Wulfric would be proved wrong however, when the blond woman deftly cartwheeled out of the way of a fiery explosion. That meant the women in the VTOL was using some kind of dust. The blond women formed three tendrils of rubble from the explosion, and they skimmed the craft as it swerved to the side. Before the tendrils could strike again, the women in the dress destroyed them all with well-placed fireballs.

Feeling like he should help, Wulfric flipped a hidden switch on his sword which split it in half into two thinner swords. He then swung these around, and they in turn morphed into a set of high calibre handguns, which he fired rapidly into the VTOL. The girl also started firing, her scythe changing into an equally large rifle. It was all for naught though, the woman in the dress blocked all of the bullets with some kind of force field.

Wulfric heard a screeching noise beneath him and as he looked down he saw a swirling circle of orange under his feet. He just barely leaped to the side as an explosion sent him rolling a few cycles before he stopped himself. He saw that the VTOL was getting away, but there was no way that he was going to be able to pursue it.

To his relief Wulfric saw that both the girl and the blond woman were both unharmed.

"Thanks for the assist ma'am, you really saved us from a lot of trouble there." Wulfric thanked her.

The blond woman looked like she was going to reply, but the girl spoke first.

"You're a huntress… Can I have your autograph?!"

" _Well this certainly was an eventful night."_

It turned out that the woman was a one Glynda Goodwitch, who was a teacher at Beacon. She'd just torn into him on just about everything he'd done, "You could have gotten yourself killed." Was just one of the many things she had berated him on. However, at the end she said "But… you did handle yourself well at least." At least she'd congratulated him, however indirectly.

Now she was grilling the girl whilst he stood outside the building they were using. He wanted to say thanks to her at least for helping him out, and he'd wait until she left, however long that took.

He'd been waiting for just a few minutes when somebody called to him, "Sticking around Wulfric?"

To his shock, Wulfric saw Ozpin walking calmly down the street. Miss Goodwitch must have asked him to come, though he didn't really know why the headmaster of Beacon needed to get involved in a matter as simple as this.

"Professor, why are you here if I may ask?"

"Oh I was simply taking an evening stroll. A colleague of mine called and told me that there was someone I needed to see." Ozpin answered.

"If you mean the girl, then none of it was her fault, I started the fight. I wasn't about to let those crooks get away." Wulfric said.

"It was noble what you did Wulfric, if not a bit foolish. But don't worry, I will not be punishing anyone tonight. Might I suggest you get back to your friends Wulfric? They must surely be wondering where you are. Anyways, try not to get into anymore scuffles tonight."

Even as Ozpin walked through the door, Wulfric still couldn't get the feeling that there was something more to this. But maybe he was overthinking it. Maybe the girl was a friends relative and Ozpin was concerned, maybe he just did this sort of thing normally.

Wulfric continued to ponder for many more minutes, before a voice behind him said "Oh hey sword guy!"

Wulfric jumped a little before turning round and seeing the girl from before. She was beaming up at him in a way that kind of unnerved him.

"Hey! Where did you learn to do that! You were all like wthcaa! Hoowatcha!" She was motioning his sword moves with her hands.

She made Wulfric laugh. "Luftangriff royal military academy. Nice to meet you kid, my names Wulfric, Wulfric Jaeger." He offered his hand to shake.

She took it and shook it eagerly. "Ruby Rose. Yep, that's my name. Luftangriff? Ooooh sounds fancy, is that in Mistral?" she asked keenly.

Wulfric shook his head. "Nope, wrong side of the world, it's in Krieger."

That just seemed to excite her even more. "You're from Krieger! I've never seen any Kriegan wea- I-I mean people before! Can I see your sword? Please?"

Wulfric usually wouldn't allow a young girl to handle Fenrir. But considering she wielded a giant scythe, he didn't see why she shouldn't.

He unsheathed Fenrir and presented her the hilt. "Alright, just don't cut yourself." He joked.

Ruby grasped the hilt with both hands and lifted the sword right over her head. For about three seconds, then the weight of it caused her to fall over backwards. She got up quickly though, still beaming.

"Sheesh, it's a lot heavier than it looks. But it looks so cool! Did you make this?" She asked.

"Yep, she took me a year and a half to finally get right. She's heavier than she looks because she's got a _lot_ of features, I was never one to settle for one or two modes. But surely that Scythe of yours is heavy?"

"Naa, Crescent Rose is lightweight, she has to be, or I wouldn't be able to wield her properly. Ooh what does this do?"

Ruby turned the Wolf's head pommel sideways, and the runes on the sword glowed dimly, suddenly the whole blade became sheathed in blue flames.

"Flame sword! That's so cool. I- "She stopped as she saw that Wulfric was motioning for her to give the sword back to him, which she did reluctantly.

"Sorry! I just _really_ like weapons, and yours is one of the best I've seen." She apologised with a grin.

"Thanks. Hey, I need to get going, but I wanted to say thanks for your help, you really handled those crooks well."

"Ptshh! They were easy. But I suppose I was lucky anyways cause guess what! That guy you probably saw was professor Ozpin, Beacon's headmaster. And he just offered me a place two years early!"

She then went giddy and hopped up and down. Wulfric was stunned.

"Two years early?! Count yourself lucky! How on earth did you convince the headmaster to let you in two years early?" He asked.

"Don't know. But I've got to go! See you Wulfric!"

Before he could even blink, Ruby shot off like a bullet, at a speed no human should be capable of.

" _So that must be her semblance, super speed. Well Wulfric looks like you'll be seeing more of her, strange as it is."_

As Wulfric walked back to his bike, he played back the whole evening in his head. He'd met the headmaster of Beacon, got into a fight with crooks, and met an extremely hyper kid with a monster scythe, all in one evening.

" _Yep, I think I'm going like this place."_

 **Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! Please don't be afraid to leave a review if you have any way you think I could write this better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, locations, or objects within it. All I own are my own OC's and own custom locations.**

 **Chapter 3: Team WOLF**

The school year had started, and Wulfric was looking forward to learning about the techniques needed to become a huntsman. There was just one problem, there weren't any students.

The main hall was rather ominous with just four people within. Rows and rows of benches just sat empty, waiting to be filled with eager new students.

Wulfric and his friends had been waiting for about an hour for the first airships to arrive, but so far, nothing. Falca was busy stripping her rifle. Olive was rapidly reading through the 'History of the Faunus rights revolution' for probably the fifth time whilst she was playing with a large yoyo in her other hand. Lorin was simply whistling to himself and kept glancing at the main doors, probably impatient to talk to some new people.

All of a sudden, the great doors groaned as they opened outwards, and a flood of people slowly moved inwards. Finally, the first airships must have arrived.

But as the crowd slowly milled through the doors, the front row of people suddenly fell forwards, and before they knew it the whole crowd fell down like a pack of dominoes.

Lorin collapsed into uncontrolled laughter, banging his fist against the bench and howling.

Wulfric growled. "Lorin…. What did you do?"

"Hahaha! I _may_ have borrowed some of Olives silk! Poor guys never saw it coming! Ahahaha!"

Olive gave him a disapproving look, but said nothing. Falca meanwhile chuckled "Good trap Lorin. Low hanging tripwire?" She asked.

Lorin finally managed to compose himself enough to answer. "Yep, stroke of prankster genius if I do say so myself."

Wulfric sighed in annoyance. "Lorin these are the people we're supposed to study with. They haven't even been here ten minutes and you've already pranked them."

"Relax Wulf, that stuff will have disintegrated by now. They'll probably just think that they tripped over a crack or something. They won't suspect a thing. Now we better get moving, didn't Ozpin say he was going to address us?"

Lorin started to walk off and the rest of the group followed him, merging with the crowd.

" _Well this is it, our first test."_

Wulfric couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive as he prepared his gear. All students were required to take an opening test to determine which teams they were placed in, if you failed, you'd be kicked out. No pressure.

Lorin stood beside him, tuning his guitar. The girls were a short distance away, preparing their own weapons. Wulfric had just finished loading the magazines into his two pistols, when Lorin tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude, check it out. Ain't that Pyrrha Nikos?" He asked.

The girl he was pointing at had fiery red hair and an instantly recognisable face. "Yep, that's her alright. So she _did_ come to Beacon instead of Haven."

"Well, why don't you go talk to her then? After all, _you_ were the one harping on about needing to meet new friends over in Vale weren't you?" Lorin said in a mocking tone, raising an eyebrow.

Lorin had him there. Wulfric couldn't go back on his word now, Lorin would never let him hear the end of it. Looking defeated he walked over to her, feeling extremely awkward. Wulfric was not the sort of guy who could just walk up to random people and say hi, that was Lorin's forte, he could make friends with just about anybody.

So when Wulfric walked up to Pyrrha and said "Hi there, you're Pyrrha Nikos right? Nice to meet you I'm- "He was surprised when she replied "Wulfric Jaeger, it's nice to see you here."

Wulfric suffice to say was extremely confused. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" He asked.

Pyrrha shook her head. "Not in person no. But I saw you at the Kriegan championship."

She then pulled out her scroll, and with a few button presses revealed a video. It was definitely the championship; Wulfric could see himself in the centre of the grand colosseum in Krieger whilst the crowd cheered around what must have been Pyrrha recording. "You came all the way to Krieger to watch the championship?" He asked.

"Yes, my dad took me last year. You were very good. But the truth is, I came to see queen Silver fight." Pyrrha said.

Now this was interesting. "So you're a fan of mom?" Wulfric asked.

Silver Argot was Wulfric's mother, a very famous huntress originally from Mistral when she was younger. He knew that she still was well known, but he never expected that Pyrrha Nikos was a fan.

"Yes. When I was younger and I saw her fight, she always left me in awe of her, her skill, her grace, and I knew that wanted to be just like her. She's the reason I wanted to become a huntress. So that I could protect the world like she did." She admitted.

Hearing her praise of his mother, Wulfric smiled. "You don't know how much she'd love to hear that, I'm- "

The loudspeakers suddenly blared, "All students please report to the testing area."

Wulfric sighed. "Well it was nice meeting you Pyrrha. Good luck." He said

Pyrrha smiled as she placed her sword and shield onto her back. "Thanks, you too Wulfric!" She called out as she walked off.

As Wulfric too began to walk off a firm hand gripped his shoulder. "Soooo, how'd it go Wulf?" The unmistakeable voice of Lorin asked him, his mouth smirking from ear to ear.

"Very interestingly actually. Did you know that Pyrrha's a fan of mom?"

Lorin looked surprised "No. Well I never, that is interesting. But nothing else? C'mon Wulf, you could have done a bit more on the wooing side of things." Lorin said with a chuckle.

Wulfric sighed. "I'm not going to start flirting with a girl I've just met Lorin. Speaking of which, could you please not hit on anyone during the test? I'd rather not have you anger a bunch of super weapon wielding girls during a live test, and I don't want to have to drag you out of whatever situation they're going to place us in." Wulfric tried to joke.

Lorin seemed to contemplate. "You drive a hard bargain… But I _suppose_ I can restrain myself... For now…."

 _Emerald forest_

Olive had predicted a lot of possibilities for what this test would entail: Trudging through a swamp to kill a high level Grimm, climbing a mountain to retrieve a flag; Being launched through the air into a forest was not one of her predictions.

Her objective: Meet up with her friends, collect the pieces they required and bring them back, all whilst trying not to get killed by the Grimm along the way. Or the ground, which was coming up fast.

As she neared the ground with the wind still whistling in her ears, she extended her right hand, and two bolts of light streaked from it, one flew directly beneath her, whilst another flew a fair distance in front.

Mere seconds before she hit the ground, the bolt of light beneath her impacted with the ground, and grew to form a swirling vortex no bigger than a tall man. Without hesitation she plunged into it.

As soon as she did, she was now flying upwards instead of falling down, having reappeared through the vortex the second bolt had created. She quickly grabbed onto a close tree branch, and using her momentum, flipped over it and landed steadily on top of it.

Thanks to her semblance, she had achieved a very successful landing.

Olive then slid off of the branch and rolling on the ground, she set off running.

As she did, she gave a thought to how her friends might be doing. Falca with her wings, would definitely get to the objective first, and would probably wait there for the rest of her friends.

Lorin on the other hand would probably be battling Grimm right now, and taking his sweet time.

Wulfric was the one she was most likely to run into, and she definitely hoped that she did. As capable as she was, it was always better to have a friend at your back.

She kept running for another minute, before she heard the growls and yells that signified that a fight was taking place. Moving towards the source of the commotion, Olive took cover behind a tree.

When she peaked out, she could see that there was a large pack of Grimm; Beowolves and Ursas to be specific, which were engaged with two girls. The one, a blond, was running around wildly, and punched at anything that came into range with her weapons, some form of gauntlets that shot kinetic blasts.

The other, who was dark haired was a bit more conservative. She hung back and engaged at range with a pistol, and occasionally some sort of bladed whip, which Olive couldn't quite make out at this range.

She could tell that they were handling themselves well, but it never hurt to help out.

Olive reached into her pockets and produced two identical yoyos', which at first glance some would call pitiful weapons if they ever saw them. But as she rolled them around in the palms of her hands, they changed form into her two chakrams: Aranea.

They then changed again into two small crossbows, with no visible bolts loaded. Olive saw a Beowolf was about to pounce, and she aimed one of her crossbows at its feet. When she fired, a large globule of sticky silk shot from her crossbow and stuck to the Grimm's feet, so that instead of leaping, it fell forwards. It was quickly dispatched by a blow to the head from the blond girl, who thought nothing of it.

As Grimm continued to be falling down or getting stuck however the girls seemed to look confused, understandable, given that Grimm don't tend to normally get covered suddenly in silk.

Eventually Olive decided that she needed to get into the fray. Her crossbows changed back into their previous chakram form, and she launched another portal into the middle of the Grimm. Placing the other one right by herself, she hopped into it and came flying out of the first. She wasted no time, she threw one of her chakrams at a Beowolf directly in front of her, the disks deadly blades glinting maliciously as it soared through the air towards its target, tearing into the Grimm and killing it almost instantly. Olive tugged on the tiny, almost invisible silk strings that connected her fingers to her weapons, and the chakram came whizzing back towards her like a Frisbee, which she caught easily.

By now there weren't that many Grimm left, but an Ursa bellowed and charged straight at her. She threw her weapons at the larger Grimm, both of them catching and biting into its chest and causing it to roar in pain. She leapt towards it, grabbing onto her embedded weapons and freeing them whilst giving a kick to the Grimms jaw. It stumbled backwards, and straight into the blade of the dark haired girl who killed it with a swift blow to its back.

"Ahhh, nothing like Grimm hunting in the morning! And you! You were awesome!" It was the blond girl, and Olive could already tell that like Lorin, she was a talker.

"So anyways, I'm Yang! What should I call you stranger?" She asked with a big smile.

"Olive. Nice to meet you Yang." Olive replied, a smile creeping onto her features as she lost her nervousness. She wasn't a very good people person.

She noticed that the black haired girl hadn't spoken, so in the name of courtesy, she decided to speak first. "So what's your name?" She asked politely

The black haired girl simply said "Blake." Olive could already tell from the way she spoke that she had found a kindred spirit.

"So come on guys! We can't stay here lazing about all day, let's go get our pieces!" Yang said with enough enthusiasm to make up for the two introverts in the group.

She ran off to the left, but Blake called out saying: "Wrong way Yang."

"Right!" She yelled with no less enthusiasm as she ran off in the other direction.

Olive couldn't help but giggle a little at that. And it made her think what Wulfric had told them all before, that they would make good friends here. Maybe he was right after all.

"Come on Olive!" Olive shook her head at the sound of Yang's voice and realised she'd been dawdling. She swiftly caught up with Blake and Yang.

As they were running, Olive noticed something strange. Blake wore a black bow on the top of her head, a similar one that she herself had tied in her hair, but Blake's bow _moved_. It was extremely subtle, something that no one with normal vision would be able to pick up, but Olive thanks to her superb eyesight could manage.

Hoping Blake wouldn't notice, Olive peered closer. The way the bow moved only slightly whilst Blake was running, and the fact that it twitched the tiniest amount whenever a leaf rustled or twig snapped led Olive to one conclusion, Blake was a Faunus.

There was no way that whatever was under that bow wasn't some sort of animal ears. Olive could easily see that now, but why would she hide it? That was the question. Animal ears were very common amongst Faunus, so the only reason she would have to hide it if she wanted to hide the fact that she was a Faunus herself.

It wasn't too farfetched, maybe she just didn't like being discriminated against. Olive could understand that. If she showed _her_ Faunus features, people wouldn't just discriminate, they'd run away scared.

Olive decided she'd ask Blake about it later, and if she didn't want to speak, that was her choice.

Soon enough the girls reached the edge of the forest. In front of them lay some old stone ruins, their objective.

Olive's heartbeat soared however when she saw the sun gleam off of something near the ruins, which could mean only one thing.

"Duck!" She yelled as she tackled both Yang and Blake to the ground, the girls all collapsing in a heap. A second later a large _bang_ reverberated through the air. Olive felt the heat from a large calibre round shoot through the air above them, and impact behind them.

It impacted with a Beowolf, which promptly imploded from the shot and disintegrated into dust. Somehow it had managed to sneak up behind them, and if it wasn't for that bullet, it would have had the drop on them.

"Jeez. Thanks Olive. How'd you do that?" Yang asked.

Olive however seemed to ignore her, and instead yelled towards the ruins: "Would you at least have minded giving us some sort of warning first!"

Something flew upwards from the ruins, and a moment later a girl fell down from the sky and landed from a height that should have broken her legs. Her boots however, with some sort of mechanism, seemed to take the impact.

"You should have a little more faith Olive. I wasn't going to hit you." The girl said with a smile, waving her hand to signal it was no big deal.

Olive huffed. "You know I hate it when you fire that close."

"Would you rather me left you to get ambushed by that Beowulf? Alright, alright I'm sorry Ol. Anyways, you going to introduce me to your new friends?" She asked.

"Falca, Yang, Blake. Yang, Blake, this is Falca." Olive introduced them.

"Soooo, you're a sniper huh? My sis would just love to talk to you." Said Yang.

"Really? So she's a sniper too I'm guessing? Which one is she?" Falca asked genuinely curious.

"Ruby. Small, dark hair, with the massive scythe, that's also a sniper rifle." Yang answered.

"Really? I never would have guessed. She doesn't look a lot like you. Hang on, that's the girl that Wulfric ran into two days ago isn't it Ol?" Falca asked.

Olive nodded, courtly, that was the girl who had matched Wulfric's description.

"Wait, so you guys are _his_ friends? I need to say thanks to the guy for helping out Ruby. She always seems to be getting herself into trouble when she's off on her own. Not that she can't handle herself." Yang added.

Now the girls had reached the ruins, they could clearly see the items that they were meant to retrieve; there were a number of chess pieces each placed on a pedestal. Each piece had a corresponding piece of a different colour. Only one piece was missing: the black queen, which Falca had taken.

"Take your pick guys, then we'll hold here for the others. They shouldn't be too far behind I hope." Falca instructed.

Olive selected the Black king piece which partnered her with Falca, whilst Blake and Yang chose the white knight piece.

And now they just had to be patient. And guess who would arrive next. Olive wondered how the boys were doing. Hopefully the two would get here soon, and that they hadn't got into _too_ much trouble.

 _15 minutes earlier_

"Yeeeehaw!"

Lorin couldn't really say that he spent much time, or any time at all in fact ever flying through the air. But boy oh boy it was fun.

He could definitely see why Falca enjoyed it so much, the sheer speed and feeling of soaring like a bird certainly made one's heart beat faster.

It was all well and good, but then you had to consider the ground. That killjoy that if you ignored it would leave you as a bloody stain upon it. That didn't worry Lorin though, he had an easy fix.

It didn't seem like that blond guy, Jaune, Lorin thought his name was, had any sort of plan though. He saw the guy flying off to his left, doing nothing but flail and scream like a little girl. He just hoped the guy wasn't going to fail before he'd even taken two steps on the ground.

Lorin grabbed his guitar from his back, and positioned it with the headstock facing the ground. As the earth came up to meet him, he strummed the strings, and a kinetic blast shot out from the end of his weapon. The force of which now propelled him forwards rather than downwards.

He hit the ground rolling. It was a hard impact, but Lorin managed to not injure himself.

"Nailed it." He said to himself before he started running.

He quickly checked again as he was running that his guitar was properly tuned as he ran, all the dust was properly inserted, including the fire he wanted, courtesy of Wulfric. Lorin wanted to find his best friend first before anything else.

" _Well if I make a big enough noise, he'll find me."_

Lorin then skidded on the ground until he stopped, and started playing his guitar with as much vigour as he could muster. Birds from trees a fair distance away flew into the sky in fear.

Suddenly, Beowolves started skulking out from the trees, until they surrounded him. Lorin finished playing with a flourish and faced down the Grimm. A dozen Beowolves, no issue.

"Here boy! Here doggie doggie!" Lorin taunted and whistled.

The Beowolf behind him howled, and leapt at his back.

"Showtime."

Lorin turned on his heel and strummed a heavy chord on his guitar. A large sonic blast erupted from the end of the headstock and sent the Beowulf and two of its compatriots flying.

He then turned again, pointing the headstock of his guitar backwards. Strumming it again, he allowed the blast to launch himself forwards. As he flew towards his target, he held his guitar low, its form changing into a double bladed axe.

He then buried his axe deep into the stomach of a Beowolf, which promptly disintegrated into dust.

Flipping a switch on his weapon, his axe split in half and the handle shrunk, making two identical single bladed axes. He hurled one at another Grimm, the axe twirling end over end until burying itself in the Beowolf's skull.

He ran straight at the Grimm, using it's falling body as a springboard, he managed to free his axe from its head as he leapt into the air. The two axes melded together into their original form as Lorin brought down his axe upon a Beowolf as he landed, the two halves of the Gimm falling neatly to either side.

The remaining six Grimm banded together to form a line. Snarling at the adversary they had probably expected to easily dispatch, but now they looked cautious.

"Oh do you guys want an encore? Cause I'm all up for another round." He taunted.

With a howl the Beowolves all charged at once, seeking to overwhelm him with sheer numbers. With a grin on his face Lorin charged in too, yelling at the top of his voice. Before the two sides clashed, Lorin slid onto his knees and strummed his guitar. A massive sonic blast erupted from his weapon, knocking all the Beowolves in different directions, but each hit a tree with a satisfying crunch and fell to the floor lifeless.

Lorin took a bow at the now disintegrating corpses of all the Grimm. "Thank you folks thank you. You were really wild." Smiling to himself at his own joke, he was about to leave, but then a massive fire in the distance flared up.

" _Whoa, that's gotta be some of the other guys. I wonder what could have caused that flame? Ooh maybe it was a rocket launcher!" He thought._

His mind was settled and with all due haste he ran towards the site of the fire. In his mind he wondered who it could have been. Jaune? No, he went off in another direction, and besides the guy used a sword, he wasn't packing any explosives. It could be the blond! Oh he prayed that it was the blond, damn she rocked a nice-

" _Wait, wait. I gave my word to Wulf… No matter how hard it is, I must resist."_

However, upon reaching the clearing, Lorin was surprised to see that the whole area was burning, not too badly, but enough that it must have caused the Grimm to scatter, based on all the paw prints. Now who could have caused this? Lorin was still hoping it was the blond and her-

Strangely he could hear something over the dying flames and rustling trees. A sound that he was all too familiar with: The sound of squabbling girls.

Moving along quietly in case of any Grimm nearby, Lorin managed to get close enough to spot the cause of the commotion. It was two squabbling girls all right. The small dark haired girl with the red hood and… Weiss Schnee.

Lorin recognised the 'Heiress' from some of her singing videos, and he had to admit that she had a good voice, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Schnee's hated the guts of the Jaeger's, or any Kriegan for that matter.

The hate all stemmed from the fact that house Jaeger had basically embargoed the Schnee dust company from operating on any Kriegan soil because they didn't want the competition with the West dust company, owned by none other than house Jaeger, and also the small matter that the Schnee dust company was rumoured to use Faunus slave labour. Plus, it didn't help that Atlas had always had a little rivalry with Krieger, but that was more or less contained to the Vytal festival nowadays.

Still Lorin harrowed back to the last time he had tried to hit on an Atlas girl. He couldn't remember the torrent of insults that she had wounded him with off the top of his head, but 'dirty savage' was one that came to mind. Lorin just worried that when Wulfric and Weiss finally met, it was going to be like a bomb going off. Which he had no intention of being near when it did.

Lorin then spotted something that the girls hadn't whilst they were arguing, a lone Beowolf was skulking up behind them, and if he didn't do something, it was going to ambush them. It was Lorin to the rescue time!

Using his trusty guitar once again, Lorin shot himself forwards using a sonic blast and firmly planted his axe into the Beowolf's chest, pinning it to a tree. From the looks of the girls faces, he'd caught them by surprise too.

"Hey girls, just a friendly bit of advice. Try not to cause a ruckus in a forest full of angry bloodthirsty monsters." He said in the most sagely voice he could conjure. To now _his_ surprise, the Beowolf that he had just 'axed' was growling lowly, somehow still alive.

"Oh sorry big guy, forgot about you." He apologised.

He ripped his axe blade from the Beowolf's chest, and with a massive whirling strike decapitated it completely, as well as cutting down the tree behind it. He was pretty sure that it was dead now.

Now he turned back to the girls, preparing his extremely awesome introduction, but he noticed something. He already knew Weiss Schnee but the other girl looked familiar. Wait a minute… short, dark hair, silver eyes, red cloak. So this must be:

"Ruby Rose, right?"

Understandably, she looked a little shocked. "How do you know my name? Are you a psychic?" She asked.

Lorin shook his head. "No I'm not a psychic. I'm a friend of Wulfric's. Guy you met at the dust store two days ago? You match his description perfectly." He explained.

"Ohhhhhh, so how- "

"Ahem, I hate to break it to you two, but we're wasting time making small talk when we're supposed to be finding this temple that professor Ozpin told us and I will _not_ have a bad grade because you two held me up. Whoever you are." Weiss interrupted.

Huh, no direct insults yet. So far so good.

"The names Lorin, Ice queen, professional monster slayer, woodsman and guitar player at your service." He introduced himself and just couldn't resist making that signature Schnee remark.

Weiss gave him a look that just seethed with anger and disdain. "Well _Lorin,_ if you are such an expert perhaps _you_ can point us in the direction of the temple." Weiss stated.

Lorin looked at her in the sort of way that you looked at someone who asked you what planet they were currently on. Were these girls _that_ lost?

"Umm it's _that_ way. You know, the way we were launched. North." Lorin pointed to his right.

Weiss looked at him for a full five seconds before replying.

"Well of course it is, I was just making sure that I was correct in the first place. Come on Ruby, we must not tarry here a minute longer." She then marched off into the undergrowth.

"Seriously?" Lorin said to no one in particular, not believing what he had just heard.

"Yeah, she's _kind of_ annoying." Ruby said with a little giggle.

Lorin wasn't going to disagree with her there. Weiss' attitude was certainly not one that he would easily get along with, but who knows. Maybe she wasn't like this all the time, right? Right?

"Well, we'd better not get her even more annoyed by dilly dallying here. Let's get on after her Ruby." He said.

With an affirmative nod, she joined him as they both went after the heiress. Weiss was pretty far ahead but she wasn't stopping for them. Typical Schnee attitude, expecting everyone to follow in their wake.

"So Ruby, I gotta ask, do you know _anyone_ else in this process other than Ice queen over there?" Lorin whispered, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, my sister Yang, who I've been trying to find this whole time. Unsuccessfully…" She moaned in response.

"Which one is she then? The dark haired girl with the bow?" He asked.

"Oh no that's Blake. She… doesn't talk much… Yang's the one with the blond hair.

Lorin did a double take. She was the _blonde's_ sister?!

" _Lorin you've stumbled on a miracle. If you make friends with the sister, then Yang is sure to like you. And it isn't even flirting Wulf, just… manoeuvring."_

Speaking of Wulfric, Lorin was dying to know how his white haired friend was doing. He even half expected the guy to bump into them any second, having already found the temple and getting his artefact. If anyone could do it, Wulfric could."

 _20 minutes earlier_

" _Damn it, I've lost him."_

As they were being launched of their respective pads, Wulfric had tried to keep an eye on Lorin, but he'd lost sight of him, Olive and Falca too. He was on his own, with only the screams of that blond guy flailing about as company. Wonderful.

Unlike the blond guy however, Wulfric had his own landing strategy prepared. He just needed to find a suitable anchor point… there. A large tree with big branches, it would do.

He pulled his sword's scabbard from his belt, thanks to it only being held on by magnets, and aimed his swords protruding hilt at the biggest of the tree branches he could see. When he was satisfied with his aim he pressed a button on the scabbard, and the wolfs head pommel on his sword blasted forward attached to a length of metal cable; his own personal grappling hook.

Seconds later the cable went taut and pulled Wulfric forwards with a force that jarred his arms; that upgrade he had done had definitely increased the power. When he was close to the tree, he pressed the button again, and the cable went slack, and the wolf's head pommel came streaking back to the hilt.

Wulfric shot underneath the branch and instead found a foothold on a smaller tree, he jumped from tree to tree, slowing his forward momentum and getting himself closer to the ground. With one final jump and a roll he had made it to the ground unhurt. Grappling hook, definitely a good choice.

Now he just had to find his friends. "Heloooooo! Anyone there!? Lorin! Olive! Falca!" He yelled whilst he ran. He knew the noise might attract Grimm, but he didn't really worry about them too much. If any got in his way he'd eliminate them.

For what seemed like an eternity he ran. Eventually he started to wonder whether he had taken a wrong direction. Surely he should have reached the temple by now.

His train of thought however, was cut off by the black object that slammed into him like a freight train.

Wulfric hit a tree with so much force that for a few seconds he was seeing stars. When he shook his head to clear it, he saw what had hit him: An Ursa. It was a small one he admitted, but still big enough that it knocked him into a tree easily enough.

Since it was already disintegrating, Wulfric didn't have too much trouble moving the Ursa off of him. The trouble he had was figuring out why on earth a dead Grimm had swept him off of his feet.

Suddenly another Grimm; a Beowolf flew from the trees to his left and collided with a tree with a sickening crunch. That answered where these Grimm were coming from, but why were they flying all over the place? There was only one way to find out.

Wulfric ran towards where the Beowolf had come from, expecting any second for another Grimm to come flying through the air at him. Thankfully though, none did.

He could now hear noises: Gunfire, explosions, laughter? Definitely the sounds of other Huntsmen in training. At least he wasn't alone after all. Peering through the thick undergrowth, he saw that hhe was right, there were other huntsmen, well a huntsmen and huntress to be specific.

He had seen these two before, the most visible one was the ginger girl with a massive hammer, who with every swing sent Grimm soaring towards the heavens, laughing manically as she did so. The other was a dark haired boy, who dodged and leapt over the Grimm, shooting at them with two bladed pistols.

They could definitely handle themselves, but Wulfric wasn't going to miss a bit of the action himself. He drew his sword, and held it back handed. He aimed his pommel at an Ursa and fired. The cable quickly going taut and pulling him towards his target. After just a second he disengaged his grapple, but still flew towards the Ursa, and with a single swing decapitated it as he flew by.

He buried his sword to the hilt into a Beowolf that he had flown into, and ripped it out as he back flipped off it to finally land on his feet. The girl and boy had noticed him, but they said nothing, understandable; kill Grimm first, introductions later.

Wulfric now noticed how many Grimm there was a lot more Grimm than he thought originally. He flipped his sword into his usual forward pose, and then his sword split in half into two thinner but still long swords, one for each hand. With this amount of Grimm, it was better to have more manoeuvrability than raw power.

This was displayed when an Ursa charged at him, and attempted to crush him in a not so friendly sort of hug. He managed to duck under its claws, and with his two swords sliced into the Grimm's legs. It howled as it fell backwards, but was quickly dispatched by the girl with an earth shaking blow.

Now a group of four Beowolves formed up in front of Wufric, a perfect target. He heard running behind him though, he saw the boy running towards them as well, they both seemed to have the same idea. Time for a little teamwork.

He whistled sharply and placed one of his blades lower to the ground. The boy seemed to understand what he wanted and ran straight towards him. He then leapt onto the flat of the blade, and Wulfric flung him over his head with all the strength he could muster.

The boy twisted in mid-air and fired downwards at the group of Beowolves, peppering them with his pistols, several went down, whilst some stumbled. When he landed behind them, Wulfric took the initiative. A couple of sword flurries later, and the whole group was destroyed. Wulfric and the boy nodded to each other in silent congratulation on a well-executed attack, but their work was not over. More Grimm poured out from behind the trees and surrounded them.

Wulfric and the boy stood back to back, and he also felt the girl back into them as well, as they faced down the horde of Grimm, Wulfric's two swords morphed into two high calibre pistols and he aimed them both at a large Beowolf that was eying him up.

By some unspoken command, the Grimm all charged at once, and they opened fire. Wulfric rapidly pulled on both triggers as each retort from his pistols signalled the death of another Grimm. His ears were filled with the sound of gunfire and explosions, since the girl seemed to have a grenade launcher.

For 20 seconds the cycle continued: Grimm, gunfire, Grimm, gunfire. And then as soon as it had started, it had ended. The three each reloaded their weapons and Wulfric put his hands on his knees in exhaustion. That had been one tiring fight.

When he looked up again, he got a face full of the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Hi there!" The girl said.

Wulfric yelped with surprise and actually fell over backwards in shock. How the heck did she get there so fast?

"Nora…" The boy complained.

"I was only saying hello Ren! I didn't mean to scare him." She retorted.

"It's okay. You just… startled me as all." Wulfric apologised as he got up.

"Oh no need to apologise stranger, I just looooove meeting new people! I'm Nora, and this is my partner Ren." She replied.

"Hello." Ren said simply, waving a hand in greeting.

"But we're not 'partners' partners, cause that would be weird right?" She quickly added with a comedic grin.

"Riiiiiight." Wulfric uneasily answered. Not quite getting what she was implying.

"Well it's nice to meet you two. I'm Wulfric." He introduced himself.

Nora gasped. "Can you change into a Wolf!?" She asked.

"Ummmm…. No." Wulfric replied. Very confused as to why she would ask such a weird question.

"Awwww…..Soooooo Ren, can I go check out that noise now? Please, please, pleeeease?" She begged.

"Oh alright, but hurry back." He said.

"YAY!" she cheered, and within the blink of an eye she was gone, at a speed that rivalled Ruby's. Definitely a very eccentric girl.

For the next 15 second Wulfric and Ren stood in awkward silence. So awkward that Wulfric could almost imagine a clock ticking away as the seconds went by.

"Soooo… I like the blades on your guns. You pointed them downwards so it wouldn't adversely affect your aim?" Wulfric finally broke the silence.

"Yes, it's one of the few ways to avoid having a detrimental effect to your aiming capabilities. You should consider maybe putting some sort of attachment on yours, since you were very capable with them."

Wulfric had once considered putting bayonets onto his pistols, but decided the pro's outweighed the cons. But after seeing how effective Ren was with his weapons. He felt that just maybe he could make it a future project.

"You know what. I might just do that. Thanks Ren, you really- "

He was cut short by Nora bursting through the undergrowth with the speed of a sports car. Her face was one of worry, and she was shouting "Running! Running!" at the top of her voice.

Before Wulfric or Ren could react, she grabbed both by their collars and dragged them behind her as she continued to run.

"Nora, what are you- "Ren started.

"No time Ren! Running! Running!" She cut him off.

Wulfric hadn't even registered what had happened. She was that fast. Before he could open his mouth, an Ursa came from behind a tree, roared, and charged at them. Nora jumped, still holding both the boys in her grip. She landed on the Ursa, and kicking with her shins, she yelled "Yaaaa!"

Somehow she got the Ursa to turn around and run in the opposite direction. Okay, it was official, she was full blown crazy. Wulfric tried to hold onto the Ursa's fur, whilst Ren did the same, his face already looking a bit green.

When the row of trees behind them flew clean out of the ground, Wulfric got a look at what had gotten Nora so scared.

When he had started this initiation, Wulfric logically thought that it wasn't going to be the most difficult challenge in the world. Get an artefact, get back. Simple. He'd of course expected Grimm, Beowolves and Ursas, low level enemies. No trouble.

" _But seriously Professor Ozpiin!? A Goliath!? SERIOUSLY!?"_

The gargantuan Grimm, covered head to toe in a white carapace trumpeted as it sighted its prey and charged with surprising speed. Any trees that got in its way, it just smacked aside with its massive tusks.

"Nora! Make this thing go faster!" Wulfric begged.

"You got it! Yaaa Ursy!"

'Ursy' as she had aptly named it, somehow managed to go even faster. So fast that they started to leave the Goliath behind. It bellowed in frustration as its prey escaped and was soon rendered invisible by the trees. But that wasn't the end of their ordeal. 'Ursy' Still continued on his charge, to the detriment of Wulfric and Ren trying desperately to not fall off.

Eventually when they reached the end of the forest 'Ursy' had had enough. It reared and tried to shake them off. Nora, with a "Yeeeeha." For good measure, swung her hammer into the back of its head, and ended its misery.

"Aww its broken." She moaned as she looked back.

"Tell me about it…" Wulfric wheezed as he simply fell off its back, clutching his stomach.

"Nora… Please… Don't ever do that again…" Ren berated her, out of breath himself. But when he looked back, all that was there was a pink outline. She was busy playing with some sort of chess piece, singing: "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Until Ren stopped her.

Wulfric was still massaging his poor stomach when a familiar voice said: "I have to admit Wulf, I didn't expect such a 'grand' entrance from you."

It was Falca. She and Olive were both looking down at him with smiles on their faces.

"Trust me Falca, it wasn't willingly. Nice to see you two. Where's- "

Wulfric was interrupted by a high pitched screech. A section of the forest burst apart as a Deathstaker suddenly appeared, chasing… Pyrrah? Yes, it was definitely Pyrrah, narrowly dodging the Deathstalker's snapping claws. Wulfric and the girls backed up to the ruins to get a better view.

But suddenly a red and black bundle landed next to them, it was Ruby.

"Yang! Wulfric!" She said in delight.

"Ruby!" The two said in sync.

"Nora!" Nora yelled, which caught them all off guard.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake questioned no one in particular.

"Grrr, I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!" Yang shouted as she literally exploded.

Strangely, nobody seemed to be shocked at Yangs 'explosive' outburst. And for exactly two seconds, nothing else happened.

Then Ruby pointed upwards.

"Umm Yang?" She said.

She was pointing at a _very_ big Nevermore. A girl seemed to be hanging on barely to one of its talons, and another person was sitting in the crook of its neck. It seemed that travelling by Grimm was the fashion these days.

"I said jump!" Ruby yelled up at the Nevermore. One of the two must be her partner. That meant that she at one point must have been up on that Nevermore as well.

"She's gonna fall." Blake warned.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said reassuringly.

"She's falling." Ren added.

"Are you guys sure that she'll be- " Falca started.

She was interrupted by a gust of wind though, coming from her left.

"Wulf?" She said surprised.

Wulfric ran at full speed towards the closest tree he could see. He leapt has high as he could up the trunk and then used it as a platform to jump even higher. He knew he _could_ catch the falling girl, but he wasn't sure of it. So he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, all colour had drained from the environment. The world was in black and white. The leaves on the trees moved tantalisingly slowly as did everything else for that matter.

The girl was still falling but she was moving extremely slowly. Wulfric still soared towards her moving slower that he was previously, but not nearly as slowly as everything else. As he caught her in his arms, he saw the blond boy from before almost floating in mid-air, Jaune he thought he remembered Pyrrah calling him. If he'd have known that Jaune was going to catch this girl, then Wulfric wouldn't have gone to all this effort. But he couldn't stop now, and poor Jaune was probably going to get a face full of dirt.

Wulfric angled himself so that his flight through the air would take him towards a tightly knit group of trees. He blinked once, and colour came back to the world.

Everything sped up as well, and it almost took Wulfric off guard when the tree he was aiming for rushed closer. Luckily he managed to leap from tree to tree similar to the way he had first landed and hit the ground with enough force to make him spin around a complete 180 degrees.

"Whoa, nice catch dude!" yang applauded in the distance, whilst Nora somehow produced a score board with a 10 on it.

Wulfric's head was painfully throbbing from the effort that his semblance had required. He really needed to practice with it more.

"Are… You okay?" He managed to ask the girl, nearly out of breath.

She opened one eye, probably still thinking that she was falling, then opened both in surprise when she realised that she was safely on the ground.

"Umm… Yes… Thank you." She answered slowly as she stood up.

Suddenly Wulfric realised that he had seen her face and heard her voice before as well. She was:

"Weiss Schnee right? Pleasure to meet you. Wulfric Jaeger, at your service." He said as courteously as possible. He knew all too well the 'history' between his family and hers, but he didn't really care. And he hoped that she didn't too.

Luckily for him she didn't seem to care too as she shook his hand, albeit very hesitantly.

"Now, we should really- "

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Something akin to a boulder smashed into Wulfric from above and sent up a huge cloud of dust. By the time it cleared, Wulfric was seen spread-eagled in the dirt, with a grinning Lorin sitting on his back.

"Whoooooweee! Now _that_ was awesome! Hey Wulf? Wulf? Oh, there you are! You broke my fall. Thanks buddy, you're my hero!"

"My spleen…" Wulfric wheezed.

Weiss couldn't help herself but laugh at the boy's predicament. When Wulfric finally managed to get up, he gave Lorin a pat on the back and said. "No problem dude… No problem."

It was then that the Deathstalker that had been chasing Pyrrah finally caught up with her, smacking her so hard with one of its pincers that she bounced across the ground like a pebble until she came to a stop amongst the rest of the group.

"Great. The gang's all here, now we can die together!" Yang joked in bad taste.

"Not if I can help it. Yaaaaa!" Ruby yelled as she charged towards the Deathstalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang warned her, but she was too late, the younger girl had already rushed towards her target.

"What is she thinking, she'll get torn to shreds!" Lorin remarked.

"Olive!" Wulfric yelled pointing at the Grimm. The small girl rushed past him, she knew what to do.

She held out her hand, and a bolt of light streaked out from it. Unfortunately, it hit the Deathstalker and dissipated. She had meant to hit the ground underneath Ruby. Her portals didn't work on living things, excluding plants.

Then as if that wasn't bad enough, the Nevermore swooped low and shot a burst of fatal feathers at the ground. Olive raised her Chakrams to act as a shield, but a feather hit them and knocked her back into Yang.

Ruby was in deep trouble, her cloak was pinned to the ground by a feather, which prevented her from moving, and the Deathstalker was bearing down on her. But just before the Grimm struck, Weiss managed to freeze it in place, saving her in the nick of time. Disaster averted.

 _5 minutes later_

"Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we going to do?" Jaune asked, with worry creeping into his voice.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed out.

"She's right. Our mission isn't to fight these things. We need to grab our artefacts and make a tactical retreat back to the cliffs whilst we still can." Wulfric suggested, to which Weiss smiled and nodded.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune agreed.

Suddenly a large trumpeting sound from the forest shook the earth, making them all stumble.

"Uh, what was that?" Jaune asked.

"That is the reason we need to hurry." Wulfric answered.

"Right, let's go!" Ruby ordered. Every pair grabbed their pieces, with Wulfric grabbing the other black king piece for him and Lorin, before they all moved out. As they were running, Wulfric saw Ruby standing on a rock, waving everyone along. She looked so in control, so inspiring, so sure of herself that Wulfric betted 100 Lien that she would be the leader of her own team.

And so they ran. It was the sensible choice rather than fight the two high level Grimm. The Deathstalker and the Nevermore were still chasing after them however, determined not to let their prey escape. Falca was firing at the Deathstalker with her sniper rifle but the rounds were doing no damage. That Deathstalker must have been extremely ancient in order to have a carapace thick enough to withstand a 20mm shell.

They all heard that trumpeting again, which was definitely getting closer.

"Uhh, Wulfric. What is that noise coming from?" Jaune asked.

Wulfric didn't even need to answer, as the treeline shattered to reveal the huge Goliath from before, thundering straight towards them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Both Jaune and Lorin yelled at the same time. The group started to head into what must have been the main part of the temple, with bits of rubble everywhere. The Nevermore had overtaken them and perched itself atop a spire, waiting for them to come closer. There was no way to avoid it, and with the Deathstalker right on their heels and the goliath closing in, they needed to get out of there, fast.

"Well that's great." Yang said frustrated.

They each took cover so that the Nevermore couldn't get a shot on them with its fatal feathers. But they were forced to move by the sudden appearance of the Deathstalker.

"Oh man run!" Jaune yelled as everyone broke from cover to avoid the Deathstalker. The Nevermore spotted this, and screeched as it left its perch.

"Nora distract it!" Ren ordered to his partner, who dodged and weaved as the Nevermore hurled a hail of fatal feathers at her. She then retaliated with her grenade launcher, which although it seemed to pain the Nevermore, it didn't seem to do much damage. It did cause it to move however, leaving the way for the group to escape.

The Deathstalker had caught up during the commotion and was about the attack Nora from behind, when Ren and Blake both distracted it. Weiss, with a Glyph, managed to get both herself and Nora out of harm's way.

As they all ran across a narrow bridge, Pyrrah started firing at the Deathstalker with her rifle, trying to slow it down. It worked, as everyone managed to get onto the bridge safely, and it was too narrow for the Deathstalker to cross.

But from the left the Nevermore fell from the clouds, swooping down towards them. Falca, with a well-placed shot hit it in the eye, and it swerved away, screeching in pain.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief, that was close.

"Look out!" Pyrrah warned as she pointed to the sky, and the massive pile of rubble that was flying towards them. It impacted with the bridge, shattering it in two, and leaving Ren, Blake and Pyrrah stranded on the other side with the Deathstalker.

It was their old friend the Goliath, who even know was wrapping its trunk around another piece of rubble.

"If we don't stop that thing now, it'll squash us as we scale the cliff." Falca said.

She was right, even if they took the Nevermore and the Deathstalker out of the equation, the Goliath could still throw its deadly projectiles. And sooner or later it would get lucky.

"Then we're going to take it out." Wulfric ordered.

"Do you have a plan Wulfric?" Olive asked.

"I'm working on it." He answered.

"Good enough for me." Lorin agreed.

"Olive get me a portal over to the ruins." Wulfric requested.

Olive's arms flashed bright with light as she activated her semblance. One bolt of light curved over to the ruins, whilst the other simply landed in front of them. The four then hopped in, and reappeared standing before the massive Goliath.

Falca quickly fired round after round into the Grimm's trunk, making it bellow in pain and causing it to drop the rubble it was holding. It glared murderously towards the assembled huntsmen and bellowed in rage.

Now all Wulfric had to do was figure out a way to kill the colossal beast. He started with what he knew:

Goliath's unlike other Grimm actually lost their white carapace as the got older, since their skin would outgrow it, and act as an even tougher defence. Since this one was so heavily armoured, it had to be a young Grimm.

Now the problem of the armour. There was no way any weapons they had, even Falca's rifle, was going to penetrate that plate, they needed to find a weak point. And then it came to Wulfric, the joints! It couldn't completely armour its joints, else it wouldn't be able to move. Yes! He could see that there was a small gap near its knees, a weak point. And if all its joints were like so, he had his plan.

"Olive, I need you to get me a portal on an angle that takes me above it when I give you the signal, then I need you to stun it. Lorin, you're coming with me. Falca, I need you to take out it's legs, you'll know when." He laid out his plan.

"What are you thinking Wulf?" Falca queried.

"I'm going to take it to the chopping block." Wulf answered with a grin.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, let's go Wulf! BANZAI!" Lorin yelled as both he and Wulf charged head on at the Grimm.

The Goliath started to charge forward as well, and lowered its head to bring to bear its enormous and deadly tusks. If this didn't work, the two would be skewered.

"Olive now!" Wulfric yelled at the top of his voice. Just before he thought that Lorin and himself were about to become tusk accessories a portal manifested itself in front of them, which the two leapt into.

The next thing they knew they were in the air above the Grimm's head, shooting from a portal on one of the ruins. The Goliath was coming to a halt after losing sight of them, but it wouldn't be long before the Grimm turned its sights on Falca and Olive, and they still weren't high enough.

"Lorin! We need to get higher!" Wulfric shouted at the top of his voice.

"On it, hang on buddy!" Lorin answered as he wrapped his right arm around Wulfric. He managed to get his guitar pointing downwards, and used the sonic waves to propel them upwards. They were steadily losing speed though, and Wulfric at this rate they still wouldn't be high enough. He needed to take drastic measures.

"Lorin I need you to shoot me down towards the Goliath!" he shouted

"Are you crazy Wulf!?" Lorin yelled back at him.

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" He answered.

The two boys let go of each other whilst they were still flying upwards. Wulfric flattened his arms against his waist and snapped his legs together so that he would fall first, below Lorin.

He heard Lorin scream: "Give em hell Wulf!" Before he heard the guitar being played and he shot downwards like a rocket.

His eyes watered, and his face felt like it was being torn off by the screeching air, but Wulfric kept his composure as he fell down to earth. He took a quick glance towards where the others were, and what he saw shocked him into disbelief.

Someone was _dragging_ the Nevermore up the cliff. It was… Ruby! It could only be her; he could see her red cloak. How was she doing that?

He didn't have too much time though; the ground was coming up fast. He could see the Goliath swatting at its face, and a small object leaping between its two tusks. It had to be Olive, she was definitely distracting it. There was still one problem, the Goliath's neck plates were too close, he wouldn't be able to stick a pin in that gap.

" _Come on Falca! You can do this!"_

The distinctive noise of Falca's rifle then filled his ears, and to his delight the Goliath howled and stumbled onto one knee. Its head hung low, and it revealed a massive opening in the plates. Just what Wulfric needed. Just before he'd become a stain on the Grimm's back, he blinked, and the world turned black and white.

Wulfric swung and swung and swung his sword. Left to right, right to left, downwards and upwards. He kept on slashing until he had made it completely through the Goliath's neck. To his relief, a portal was already on the ground, waiting for him.

When he fell through the portal, colour returned and time sped back up, he was now flying through the air, close to the ground, and he hit it hard. He rolled ten times until he came to a complete stop. If his head had hurt before, it felt like Nora herself was trying to crack open his head like an egg with her hammer now.

He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing when he saw the Goliath's head fall completely off and its body topple to the floor, creating a small tremor when it did. He had done that?

"AHHHHHHH!" He heard above him.

" _Oh no…"_

Wulfric felt a sense of déjà vu, and pain, when Lorin landed on him for the second time today. As soon as he had landed though, Lorin picked him up and squashed him in a bear hug.

"HAHA! We did it Wulf! You just killed a freaking Goliath!" Lorin cheered.

"No Lorin. _We_ killed a Goliath." He managed to say.

 _Sometime later: Beacon academy_

After they had all turned in their artefacts the students had all headed back to Beacon and discussed the whole ordeal as a group. Whilst they had all unanimously agreed that Wulfric and his group had definitely killed the biggest Grimm, the best kill of the day went to Ruby and her group for their spectacular killing of the Nevermore.

They all now had a pretty good idea of their teams, but it wouldn't be later in the day, at the ceremony later in the day when they would know for sure.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bonzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as: Team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced.

Cardin and his team had retrieved their pieces before the rest of the students, since they didn't have to deal with any of the high level Grimm, so they were named first.

Next up were Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora and Ren. Wulfric was betting that Pyrrah was easily going to be named team leader, after her sheer amount of combat experience.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as: Team JNPR. Led by: Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man." Ozpin praised.

Everyone was taken by surprise, even Jaune it seemed, who looked like he was in shock. That surprise turned to laughter however when Pyrrah gave him a friendly hit on the arm, which knocked him to the floor.

The next group up was Ruby's group.

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as: Team RWBY. Led by: Ruby Rose."

At this revelation Yang hugged her little sister, and Wulfric smiled. He had been right.

Now it was their turn, and Wulfric couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive, even though he knew that he and his friends were definitely on the same team.

"And finally. Wulfric Jaeger, Lorin Holzfäller, Olive Webster, and Falca Kiera. The four of you retrieved the black king pieces. From this day forward you will work together as: Team WOLF. Led by: Wulfric Jaeger.

Wulfric had known for a while that he was the leader amongst his band of friends, but he was still humbled that he was chosen as the leader of their new team, Team WOLF.

Lorin patted him on the back. "Congrats buddy. You definitely deserved it."

If this was what Beacon was like, then Wulfric knew that the next four years would be the best of his life so far.

 _Main Atlas continental rail line: Mantle, the kingdom of Atlas_

" _Seven hours in and the kid is already asleep, boy oh boy…"_

From a tunnel inn the base of the mountain, a Schnee dust company high speed cargo train screeched past like a bullet, scattering the layer of snow on the ground in its slipstream.

It was on the main railway line that ran all the way to the city of Atlas, carrying numerous amounts of different cargo in its multiple containers.

In the lead car there were two engineers. The one was an older man, whose hairs were starting to go grey, and the other, a dark haired youth, who was at the moment snoring.

"Hey kid wake up. Your break's over." The older man said as he shook the boys arm.

"What? Did I fall asleep again sir? Sorry…" the young man apologised.

"Hey it's your break. But let me tell you, you'll be on runs a lot longer than this one. Now check your controls." The older man instructed.

The young man had barely been quiet for fifteen seconds before he said: "Uhh, sir? Sensors says there's something on the tracks ahead."

The old man looked over and saw that the kid was right, the motion sensors on the tracks were detecting some sort of obstruction, from the looks of it though, it wasn't very big.

"It's probably just a bird or a deer, it'll get out of the way when we get closer." The older man reassured him.

"But sir, what if it's a Grimm?" The young man asked.

"Then we keep going forward. This train could hit a car and you wouldn't feel a thing. Besides, if it is, then that's one less Grimm for any huntsmen to deal with."

The obstruction wasn't moving as they came closer and closer. Eventually they could see something on the tracks, but they couldn't quite make out what it was. It almost looked like… a man.

There was no time for the engineers to hit the brakes as they impacted with the figure, and all hell broke loose.

The back of the lead car jolted into the air as it hit the figure, and it completely flipped over. The entire train fell off of the tracks in a scene of utter devastation as car after car flipped and toppled over as it hit the car in front of it. Eventually, it stopped, and there was total silence.

The young man had blacked out from the impact, but was starting to regain consciousness. He hurt all over, but he didn't seem to have broken anything. The lead car was tipped over on its side. The older engineer however was lying spread-eagled, a nasty wound on his head oozing blood.

"Oh no! Sir! Sir! Can you hear me! Sir!" the boy gently tapped his colleagues shoulder with nothing but small groans as a response. At least he was still alive, but he needed to call for help.

Suddenly a loud _bang_ was heard from behind him. The young engineer turned to see a… metal hand, sticking through what was before the roof of the car. The hand gripped the metal, and tore a massive hole in the metal. The young man screamed in terror, expecting some sort of Grimm creature, waiting to tear into him with tooth and fang.

What he saw instead though, was a tall armoured figure, who stepped soundlessly into the cart. The armour looked like steel, but was full of ridges and intricate details. A red cloak floated in the air behind the figure. The helmet that it wore had a ridge that stuck out ever so slightly where the mouth and nose would be on a person. Two diagonal slits where the eyes should have been, glowed eerily red. Whatever this _thing_ was, it scared the engineer more than any Grimm would have.

The figure took in the two engineers, and then stared to move its hand. The young engineer then noticed the scabbard on the figures right hip, and for a second thought that it was going to kill him, but instead it reached behind it, drew out a wallet, and threw a 50 Lien card down in front of the young man.

"You were knocked unconscious when the train fell off its tracks. You didn't see nor hear anything that happened afterwards." The figure spoke. The voice was strangely warped and techno, similar how some lyrics in songs were altered by sound boards.

The young engineer couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was letting him leave.

"Say the words please." It spoke again.

"I-I was knocked unconscious when the t-train fell off its tracks. I-I didn't see nor h-hear anything that happened afterwards." He quickly replied, clearly afraid.

"Thank you. I don't need to tell you what would happen if you were to altered that statement now would I?" It spoke.

The engineer rapidly shook his head; the message was clear.

"Good." It sated simply, before with lighting speed it punched the engineer with an armoured gauntlet, knocking him out instantly.

The figure then stepped out into the snow once again, reviewing the pandemonium he had caused. Now if his source was correct, the car which contained his objective would be one of the first four cargo cars. He opened the first in the same fashion as before, ripping the metal as easily as one would rip paper. Inside were multiple metal crates with the Schnee dust company logo, containing dust no doubt. It was a good thing none of it had exploded. A useful find, but not what he was looking for.

The second car contained a strange cargo for a Schnee dust company train: food. There was food splattered everywhere on every inch of the container, and in the centre it looked like there were pieces of… cake. Maybe it was Mr Schnee's birthday soon? In any case it wasn't what he was looking for.

Before the figure got to the third car, an Atlesian soldier clambered out of the upside down cart and fell onto his knees groaning. This was an unwanted complication; it had wanted to keep this as clean as possible.

The soldier noticed the figure and raised his rifle. "Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" He ordered.

The figure kept moving towards him. There was no way the soldier could be persuaded to silence; he would have to be dealt with.

"I said freeze! This is your last warning!" He ordered again, his voice shaking a little this time, but the figure didn't stop.

True to his word, the soldier opened fire. He didn't stand a chance.

The figure, drew from his scabbard a sabre and deflected the bullets from the air with astonishing speed. He then shot forward and swung a horizontal slash at the soldier, who fell down screaming and clutching his stomach.

The figure's sabre then morphed into a large handgun which it pointed at the soldier's head.

"Please… Don't do this… I have a-" The soldier pleaded, but his plea ended with a bullet to the skull.

"Such a waste." The figure said to itself as it stared down at the soldier. It then entered the car that the soldier had emerged from. It was filled with weapons. Guns of multiple calibres, explosives, conventional blades, an entire armoury. But still, not what he was looking for.

When he tore into the fourth car and saw that its inner surface was padded with some sort of spongy material, the figure knew he had found his objective.

The car was filled with Faunus. The Schnee dust company had always been rumoured to use Faunus in debt to them as effectively slave labour, but it was never proved. The fearful eyes that stared at the figure would say otherwise.

"All right people out you come. Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you." The figure instructed.

At first not one of the Faunus moved, but steadily one at a time they slowly got out of the overturned car, none of them seriously injured luckily. Some began to shiver as they stepped out into the cold air, but not one took their eyes off of the figure.

"Now, before anyone asks, I am _not_ with the White Fang. They wouldn't care less about you. You don't need to know who I am, or where I come from. All you need to know is that all of your debts henceforth are repaid, and that I am now going to give you a choice, so listen carefully." The figure stated, having their full and undivided attention.

"Choice number one: You can walk back down the line to the nearest settlement about one hundred miles away, through the freezing snow and Grimm infested wilds." The figure started to say.

He was interrupted however by the sudden appearance of a number of VTOL aircraft. These were not Atlesian Bullheads, they were of a much larger size, with full moveable wings, the engines of which roared as they kept the massive aircraft afloat. Some landed on the ground, and ramps from the backs disgorged soldiers in full dark coloured body armour, with bright coloured visors on their helmets and high tech rifles in their hands.

"Or choice number two. You can come with us and get food, water and temporary shelter. I myself would choose the latter of the two. If you come with us, you'll then later be given another choice, which for your convenience I will tell you now." The figure continued.

"Option 1. You will be taken to any location you wish. You will be free, and you will never see us again. Option 2, you can join us, and help other desperate souls like yourselves. Now! If you're coming with us, please make your way to the nearest aircraft. Otherwise, I'd start walking."

The Faunus all muttered and whispered to each other, but eventually they all started to move towards the aircraft. As they moved past the figure, one man with deer horns said: "Thank you sir. Thank you."

The figure suddenly felt a pang of pity for him. He wouldn't be so thankful after they were through with him.

One of the soldiers jogged over to the figure and fell to one knee. "My Lord Drakken, Sir Shade is waiting for you on the far ship. He wishes to speak with you." The soldier informed.

"Very well. Continue securing the cargo. I'll speak with Shade." The figure instructed.

"Yes my lord!" The soldier got back to his feet, and jogged off to help his comrades.

Drakken trudged through the snow to a smaller, sleeker ship, with two side doors open on both its flanks. As he stepped in, he saw Adrian Shade, still with that same cocky grin of his, and he sat down and strapped himself in.

"Pilot, take us up." Shade ordered into an earpiece he had fitted, and the aircraft smoothly soared upwards, and then rocked as it engaged its forward thrusters.

"Another fine recruitment run Drakken. I trust you didn't encounter any difficulties?" Shade queried in that annoying mocking tone of his.

"It was a _cake_ walk Shade, nothing I haven't done before. I trust you didn't come here just to congratulate me?" Drakken retorted.

"No I didn't. _They_ are calling you back. They have some special task for you." Shade said, his tone turning serious.

This was interesting. "What task?" Drakken questioned.

"I don't know. All I do know is where they want you to go… Vale."

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed the volume 3 finale too, or were heartbroken like I was… In either case, I feel like I have to just inform you guys on something that's been bugging me. This will NOT be just a straight up copy and paste an OC team into the Rwby cannon timeline. There will be changes, many changes, as I hope this last part will show you. Whew! Now that that's out of the way, thanks for reading guys. If you can, please leave a review, critique will help me improve in the future. Anyways, peace!**


End file.
